Reloj de Arena
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: -Tarde cuatro años en conocerte...cuatro años en ser tú amiga...demoré cuatro malditos años...para darme cuenta que te amaba...- IchiRuki...- Capitulo 3: Raros Sentimientos...¿Que me has hecho?
1. No fue Casualidad, Fue el Destino

Nuevo fic de Bleach. Si lo ven muy dramático o un tanto depresivo la única razón es que lo estuve escribiendo un día lluvioso y andaba con la autoestima bajo.

**Prologó:**

**-El tiempo pasa y nunca te percatas de ello. Nuestra vida es un Gran Reloj de Arena. Desde cuando inicia, hasta cuando finaliza. Este Reloj nos ha brindado una gran felicidad, pero esa tarde el viento sopló:-"Nunca me olvides Rukia…Pronto regresaré por ti- **

Ehmm…prologó muy trágico. Bien, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. (Me encanta hablar en otros idiomas!)

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: -No fue Casualidad, Fue solo el Destino-**

Este podría ser considerado como uno de los peores días de toda su vida. Todo era perfecto para ella, no le faltaba nada, era extremada mente feliz; pero ¿por qué la desgracia había llegado a su vida? Se encontraba sola, bajo la lluvia, llorando como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida. ¿Por qué, porqué? Se preguntaba sin obtener alguna simple respuesta a cambio. ¿Cómo había comenzado este tormento? Todo había dado a inicio esa noche, una como la que ella se encontraba presenciando en esos momentos. Una noche de tormenta, una noche lluviosa…

**-Cuatro años Atrás-**

Una chica de baja estatura y rojas mejillas se encontraba sentada en una banca dentro del parque municipal de Karakura. Miraba el cielo, aún así ninguna estrella se encontrase presente. Se encontraba llorando, sus ojos vidriosos la delataban. No sabía realmente cuanto tiempo cuanto tiempo llevaba bajo la lluvia, su cuerpo ya estaba frío y comenzaba a resfriarse. Su cuerpo solo supo ignorar todos esos síntomas.

Bajo de esa tormentosa lluvia también se encontraba bajo la lluvia. Él se encontraba corriendo, como si tuviera prisa de llegar a su casa. Llevaba en sus manos un paraguas y una mochila en el hombro. Se encontraba, en esos momentos, pasando por un parqué. Había una persona allí, decidió ignorarlo y siguió su camino. Por curiosidad, giró un poco la cabeza para ver quien era ese "demente" que se encontraba allí. Se detuvo por completo al ver de quien se trataba. Era una simple niña con la mirada levantada al oscuro y horrible cielo de la noche. Frunció un poco el seño al verla y se fue acercando un poco a ella.

La lluvia había inundado por completo sus ojos. No podía ver nada más que agua. Se alegro un poco, ya que ahora la lluvia era la que se encargaba de remplazar esas saladas y rebeldes lágrimas que ella nunca había deseado, en toda su vida, volver a derramar. Disfrutaba que las gotas de agua la bañaran, pero poco a poco se fueron deteniendo. Se quedo algo sorprendida, nunca deseó eso.

-¡Oi, niña!- alguien la había llamado. Ignoró el llamado ya que creía que era puro producto se su imaginación.

-¡Me estas escuchando!- sonaba enojado. La chica se quedo callada y bajo un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. El agua que quedaba en sus ojos salió mostrando un poco más de lágrimas. Un chico se encontraba frente a ella. Regresó su mirada al cielo. Un paraguas fue el culpable de que la lluvia se acabará. Le regreso de nuevo la mirada y rápido secó sus lágrimas.

-¿Quién eres…tú?-fue lo único que dijo al verlo. En esos momentos el chico notó que ella estuvo llorando bajo la lluvia, dos cosas la delataban; uno era de que sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas y segunda, su voz estaba quebradiza.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!-gruño.

-…-le miro confundido.

--¿Qué hacías aquí llorando bajo la lluvia?- se calmo y trató de ser amable con la pequeña.

-¿Llorando? ¿Quién diablos dice que estoy llorando?- recupero la postura que siempre ha tenido en toda su vida. La forma la cual la caracterizaba a la perfección.

-…-

-Silencio- fue todo lo que ahora pudo escucharse entre ellos dos. El chico se estaba saliendo de quicio por la niña. La estaba protegiendo de la lluvia mientras tanto el se estaba mojando. Diablos, era lo que menos quería.

-Dime dónde vives para poder llevarte a casa, pequeña.

-¿Pequeña? ¿De que edad me vez?- gruño.

-Por tú estatura y los caprichos que haces- se quedó pensando-creo que debes de tener unos diez años.

La chica apretó los puños un poco. Antes se encontraba por completo triste y ahora que el aparece, comenzó a sentir una gran furia. No lograba entenderse así misma.

-Idiota, en realidad tengo quince años

-…- solo pudo quedarse en silencio. No creía que esa enana tendría la misma edad que él. La vida siempre le juega trucos nuevos depende la situación.

-¿Te quedaras allí toda la noche?- volteó a verlo directo a los ojos.

-Si- fue rápido al responder. –No me iré hasta que te lleve a tú casa-fue serio. La pequeña no entendía nada de nada a este tipejo. La estaba tratando como una pequeña mocosa y en realidad era una señorita, tal y como su hermano le decía.

-No me trates como una maldita mocosa, yo no…

-Si dices no serlo por qué te comportas como una.

-¡Cállate! Tú no eres nadie para decirme como compórtame y cómo no.

-¡Eres una maldita enana desquiciada! No entiendo cómo pude haberme preocupado por ti- le retiro el paraguas haciendo que la lluvia le cayera otra vez.

-Sabes, nadie te lo pidió.

-Ahora se que he perdido mi valioso tiempo contigo.

-Entonces que esperas, ¿por qué no te largas de una maldita vez?- no estaba de humor. Ese era su peor día y ahora se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-Me voy, espero nunca volver a toparme contigo-gruño dándose la vuelta tomando su curso. Ella no respondió y bajo la cabeza, haciendo que el pelo tapara sus ojos al igual que su rostro.

El chico solo le miro un poco de reojo y notó otra vez eso. Una gota cristalina, que no era lluvia, pasar sobre sus mejillas. Lloraba otra vez.

Decidió ignorarlo ya que sabía que no era de su importancia y porqué ya no soportaba ver esta maldita lluvia. Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a la chica allí. Fue rápido y llegó a la otra esquina de parqué. No sabía porque pero decidió voltear a ver otra vez a esa esquina dónde había tenido su horrible encuentro con el enana. Seguía donde la dejo pero soltaba varios gritos teniendo la mirada más levantada.

No sabía, pero sentía el instinto de regresar por ella y llevarla a su casa o tan siquiera regalarse el paraguas para evitar que se moje mucho. Estaba preocupado, por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo. Soltó un gran gruñido ignorándolo todo. Salió de allí tratando de olvidarse de la chica y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Ellos creyeron que ese sería el último día que se hubieran podido ver, pero no. Si el destino los unió en ese momento solo puede significar una cosa. "Ambos estaban destinados a conocerse".

* * *

Solo avisando, no subire ningun episodio de ninguno de mis fics sino hasta el 1° de Febrero. Los estoy haciendo rápido para un mismo día poder subirlos todos y para que tengan algo bueno que leer. (Creida...¬¬)

Jee! gracias por leer y si es que les gusto comenten para que me den algo de inspiración. Por cierto, cualquier amenaza de muerte creativa, por no escribir muy rápido, es bien recivida. Wiii! Mañana mis examenes finalizan y más tiempo para escribir!!


	2. Solo prometeme que no volveras a Llorar

Disfrutenlo mientas puedan! Ya que no se hasta cuando podre subir otro episodio.

Disclamier: a mi no me pertenece Bleach, solo mis locas ideas de maniatica.

Por cierto, gracias:

**Uchiha Katze**

**Euprasie Elessar**

**Naoko Tendo**

**AdeTaka-KinoTary**

**Rukia-pimpoyo**

Gracias por haber leido y comentado el fic. Igual a tí mi querida Hime, pero te odio por no comentar ¬¬.

* * *

Estaba a flojerado, ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama. Ayer había sido un día tenso, aburrido, hartarte, para hacerlo más corto fue uno de sus peores días de toda su vida. Primero hubo mucho trabajo, después se metió en grandes problemas por hacerle un favor al idiota de Keigo que al final resulto ser una broma, después tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde ayudando a Ishida con una tarea y al final la insoportable enana. Pensando en ella, ¿Cómo estará? ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

Se asusto un poco. La chica se había quedado allí y que tal si… ¿se hubiera desmayado allí? Se comenzó a preocupar pero después golpeo su cabeza contra la pared. Desde hace cuanto se preocupaba por una persona hipócrita. Se estaba volviendo sentimental y más idiota, si es que era posible estarlo más. Aunque se lo negará y negará, estaba preocupado por ella. Se había dicho varias veces a si mismo que no se preocupara por ella. La tipa se creía mujercita y sabría defenderse, y si no lo logra pues que mal por ella…ella se lo tenía muy merecido. Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de pensar eso, no era el tipo de gente que le daba la espalda a la gente que lo necesitaba, pero la cuestión era si es que ella lo necesitaba a él.

Golpeó mucho más fuerte su cabeza contra la pared. Tenía que dejar de pensar, aunque fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, pero esta maldita preocupación. Apretó los puños y aunque no lo desease, se fue al baño a tomar una ducha para después ir a buscarla. Era un completo estúpido…

--

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de lodo y charcos de la lluvia pasada. No había sol, el cielo seguía igual de triste. No se encontraba nadie allí, más que una simple persona que choreaba mucho agua de sus prendas. ¿Qué hacía allí? Se podrían preguntar. Sólo se pudiera decir, por la situación, que se había quedado toda la noche allí sentada.

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba paseando por allí. Iban hablando, diciendo estupidez alguna hasta que uno se detuvo al ver el cuerpo. Al ver que su acompañante se detuvo ellos siguieron la misma acción en el momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- uno cuestiono. Esa persona solo apunto a al cuerpo que se encontraba allí sentado. Todos quedaron callados pero después una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus rostros.

-¿Qué hace una niña cómo tú aquí?-trataron de ser dulces.

-…-no hubo respuesta.

-Mocosa, no vez que te estamos hablando-uno gruño.

-…- siguieron igual.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta tipa?- uno se quejo. Eran cuatro chicos en total los que se encontraban allí frente a ella.

-Veamos…-uno de ellos pasó su mano por su rostro. Sus pelo le tapaba los ojos así que decidió removérselo hacía un costado. No mostraban nada. Unos ojos violetas, grises como el vacio al igual de inhóspitos. Su mirada estaba fijada en el suelo, solo miraba un simple charco. Sus mejillas ni hablar de ellas, rojas como si de un tomate se tratara.

Todos sonreían de oreja a oreja. La chica se les hacía bella y más por que sus prendas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo y se le podía ver la textura de su delgado cuerpo.

Uno río. –Creo que hoy será un buen día- trono sus nudillos y comenzó a acercarse más a ella. Tomo con su mano el mentón de la chica. Todos iban a disfrutar eso.

--

Iba corriendo pisando todos los charcos y salpicando a la gente que iba pasando por allí. No le importaba que la gente se quejara y le gritara groserías, pero tenía una gran prisa para llegar a ese maldito parque que no estaba nada cerca de su casa. Eso lo estaba desesperando.

El parque ya no hacia bastante lejos. Corrió a zancadas para poder llegar a tiempo. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando se preocupaba por alguien al final esta salía lastimada, por eso debía de apurarse.

Llego a la esquina y se quedo en seco por unos instantes. Su seño se frunció a más no poder y apretó los puños. Si sus uñas estuviesen largas sus manos ya estarían sangrando. No corrió, solo camino azotando los pies contra el duro concreto.

_-Esos tipos…-_soltó un gruñido. _–Van a morir el día de hoy…-_

--

Seguían cerca de ella. Buscaban la parte correcta para poder despojar a su "princesa" de esas prendas húmedas. Sus pensamientos eran depravados y perversos en esos momentos. Ya habían perdido el control de ellos, no lo podían evitar, ella era tan _sensual_.

-Veamos, dónde sería bueno comenzar…- iba de tocar l hombro de la chica pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito en dolor. Su muñeca había sido quebrada por la fuerte mano de su contrincante. Todas las miradas de los cuatro chicos se fijaron en el intruso.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto uno un tanto alarmado.

-A ustedes no les ha de interesar eso, además…¡Él que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo!-les grito. Todos comenzaron a temblar ante su voz.

-…-guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?- se puso frente a la menor evitando que esos "pervertidos" la miraran.

-E-este…nada…nosotros solo…

-¡Hablen Maldita Sea!- grito. Ese no era otro de sus mejores días e incluso…era el peor para haberlo hecho enojar así.

-Solo queríamos divertirnos un rato, ¿hay algo de malo con eso?- uno habló. Su respuesta en parte del chico fue solo un simple, pero duro, puñetazo en la cara que incluso le hizo escupir sangre.

-Sí, y más si lo que estaban a punto de hacer "ella" tenía que ver en esto- la había defendido.

Nadie lo sabía, nadie lo notaba, pero la chica estaba lo suficiente consiente para poder escuchar su platica, pero no sabía de quienes se trataba.

-¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Acaso conoces a la chica?- pregunto el que desde un inició le habían quebrado la muñeca con suma facilidad.

-No, no la conozco- fue claro.

-¿Entonces?...-recibió otro puñetazo, pero peor.

-Eso a ustedes no les interesa- su voz se hizo cada vez peor.

Ninguno habló por un momento. La mayoría temblaba frente a Ichigo, el solo sonrió en triunfo.

-Ahora…¡Lárguense!- y obedecieron. Los cuatro salieron corriendo como unos pequeños niños asustados, no eran tan hombres después de todo, pensó Ichigo. Se dio la media vuelta para estar frente a frente con la chica. Seguía tal y como la había dejado en la madrugada, pero lucia un poco más…vacía.

-Enana…- la llamó tratando de hacerlo de forma dulce.

-…-no hubo respuesta. El chico miro sus ojos y al no ver respuesta se dijo a si mismo que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera inconsciente. Solo soltó un suspiro.

Tardo un poco de tiempo en acomodar bien a la chica en su espalda, era más difícil cuando la persona se encontraba desmayada. Apenas se paró se quedo un poco pensando. Se preguntaba, ¿A dónde la llevo? ¿A mi casa? ¿A su casa? Ese era el problema, no sabía donde vivía, ni mucho menos sabía su nombre. ¿La llevaba con sus hermanas y padre? Negó de inmediato con la cabeza. Primero muerto regresaba a la casa de su loco viejo.

Aunque…allí se encontraban sus hermanas y ellas podrían darle una pequeña ayuda. El era un hombre y se le podría conocer como un maldito "depravado" o "pervertido" por atreverse a quitarle la ropa a una mujer. Aún así su excusa fuera creíble.

No lo pensó más y fue de camino regreso a su casa. Ichigo solo esperaba que durante su trayecto ella se llegara a despertar y le digiera donde viviese o que tan siquiera ella misma se pudiese dar una ducha y ponerse ropas limpias, que por supuesto el tendría que prestarle algo de ropa. La vida se le estaba complicando bastante a cada rato. Creo que a esto mi padre se refería, pensó. Que cuando me fuera de casa mi vida se complicaría un poco más, cerro por un momento los ojos y al instante los volvió a abrir.

Esta iba ser, de seguro, una muy larga y, un tanto rara, tarde. Iba a incluir dolorosa por la enana que se encontraba en su espalda, algo le decía que cuando despertara le iba a patear o algo por el estilo, pero eso no le importaba…sabría como defenderse de ella.

Ichigo seguía preguntándose la razón por la cual tubo la necesidad de regresar y buscarla. ¿Será por todo lo que pasó? O será que, ¿se preocupo por ella porqué lloraba? Ni idea, no estaba nada seguro. Sus pensamientos como creencias se estaban acumulando en todo su cerebro, esta era una de las pocas veces que pensaba y se estaba dando cuenta que era muy doloroso pensar tanto a la vez. Ahora, cambiando el tema, se preguntaba como sus amigos podían usar tanto el cerebro durante clases, sobre todo el nerdito de Ishida.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió el pequeño bulto que estaba en su espalada se movía. La chica estaba ya despertando.

Abrió con mucha lentitud y de mala gana los ojos. Estaba un tanto confundida. No sabía que había pasado la noche pasada. Su memoria se había acortado y no recordaba nada con exactitud. Por un momento se fijo que el piso o los objetos de su alrededor se estaban moviendo. Eso la asusto un poco y comenzó a moverse mucho.

Ante ese acto, Ichigo se percató de que la niña había despertado, pero no de una muy buena forma. El movimiento estaba causando que el chico se tambaleara y estuviese a punto de caerse el o tirar a la menor, pero se sostuvo firme y ninguno de los dos cayó. Se quedo parado allí y espero a que la chica tan siquiera digiera una simple palabra.

-…-silencio. Nadie dijo nada así que Ichigo decidió hablar primero. Abrió un poco la boca para poder decir algo pero la chica se le adelanto.

-¿Q-que esta sucediendo?-su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a temblar. La chica en esos momentos se encontraba asustada, casi como si de un animal se tratara.

-Tranquila- su voz fue suave. –No hay necesidad de temer.

Ahí fue cuando la chica s percató de que alguien estaba frente suyo, o más bien le estaba cargando. Su cuerpo se calmó y comenzó a sentir un poco más de confianza.

El chico comenzó nuevamente a moverse y se dirigió hacia una banca que se encontraba frente a un rió cristalino. Allí dejo a la chica sentada y el se puso frente a ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-fue la primera de todas las otras preguntas que tenía en su mente que hizo.

-Rukia…Kuchki Rukia- contesto firme. Ichigo se quedo un poco extrañado. ¿Qué acaso no se acordaba de él? Era lo más seguro ya que solo hablaron por diez minutos o inclusive menos. Eso lo dejo a un lado, no importaba en esos momentos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- asintió levemente.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza-una de sus manos se posó en su cabello negro y se froto un poco su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tú casa?- se sentía raro. Era la primera vez que se mostraba TAN amable frente a una chica. Lo que el hacia de costumbre era botarlas, depende de quien se trataba claro. La chica solo le miró un poco asombrada. Ichigo por igual la miró a los ojos. Una sonrisa se posó en su interior. Estaba feliz por ver sus ojos violetas llenos de clama y no mostraban tristeza alguna. Ahora si ya estaba relajado.

-Despreocúpate, puedo caminar- trató en un intento fallido de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo aún estaba débil. Tuvo suerte de que Ichigo estuviese frente a ella. Ichigo la sostuvo en un abrazo impidiendo que se cayese.

Ambos se quedaron varios segundos de silencio. En la misma forma al igual que misma posición. Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada. Solo se quedaban así pensando en lo siguiente que iba a pasar. Ichigo, nunca creyó que eso hubiese llegado a pasar. Fue muy raro al igual que un tanto repentino. Una mocosa testaruda que había apenas conocido en la noche pasada, se encontraba entre sus brazos y el no hacia nada para quitársela de encima o tan siquiera volverla a sentar. Eso era raro de el.

Rukia se sentía igual. Era…como podría deducirlo, era muy triste para ella estar en esa posición. Recordó todo. Recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada, lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Todo para ser exacto. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico. El se sorprendió. Pegó su rostro más a el y cerro sus puños agarrando con ellos la camisa del chico. Debía ser fuerte, eso lo sabía con exactitud. Debía soportar esas lágrimas que estaban rogando por salir de sus ojos, pero no podía llorar, no podía mostrar debilidad frente a alguien y sobre todo si era un desconocido.

Ichigo se percató de lo que estaba a punto de hacer la chica. Quería llorar otra vez. No sabía que hacer, solo siguió sus instintos. Abrazo con mucha más fuerza a la menor. Rukia se asombro.

-Si vas a llorar, hazlo- hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. –Pero prométeme que será la última vez que lo hagas frente a mí-fue serio pero tierno en sus palabras.

No lo sabía, pero sus palabras le hicieron recordar más de él y eso le dolo. No pudo contenerlo más. Sus ojos violetas fueron entrecerrándose, lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Se sentí estúpida, ¿Cómo podía llorar así? El colmo era que lloraba frente a un chico. Comenzó a llorar apegando más su cabeza al pecho del chico. Se sentía, aparte de estúpida, como una maldita cría, una niña de ocho años que acababa de perder su dulce. Lloraba como tal.

El chico cerro sus ojos y la abrazo con más fuerza, casi llegando a querer mostrar de que no quería que ella se separara de el, la había abrazado con tanta fuerza y calidez.

Así pasaron los minutos, horas, no habían contado el tiempo. Al final ambos quedaron sentados en la banca. Admirando el atardecer que se estaba reflejando en el lago.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-había preguntado.

-Ichigo…Kurosaki Ichigo

-¿Ichigo?- le llamó.

-¿Dime?

-Yo…-debía de hacerlo aún así no fuese normal de ella. –Perdón por lo que había dicho ayer, no era mi intención ponerme asó- bajo la mirada. Este la vio y solo pudo sonreír un poco.

-Supongo que lo mismo digo.

-…-

-…-

Nadie volvió a hablar.

-…-

-Gracias…

-Descuida…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor no matar por lo corto. Si no deben de ser agradecidos por que subi el episodios antes del primero. Que ya iba a ser pasado mañana pero fue mejor antes. Bueno...ehmm...se que no hize a la "perfección" el episodio por no haber hecho bien las personalidades de los personajes, así que no me ematen...pero si pueden criticar.

Y como había esperado aquí esta el episodio y la cosa. Bueno...este...

si les gusto favor de avisar

al igual que si no o si lo quieren aún más largo el episodio

ya no se me complica tanto escribir ya que yo pienso que este fic: -Reloj de Arena- será el primero y mejor fic que haya hecho en toda mi vida.

Favor de comentar!


	3. Raros Sentimientos

Agradecimientos a:

**Liss-33**

**Naoko tendo**

**AdeTaka-KinoTary**

**Euphrasie Elessar**

**Story love**

**Flerasfard**

**Selenic Soul**

**Uchiha Katze**

**Renesmee Kuchiki**

**Funnygirlanime**

Wiiii! Aquí subiendo un epi de otro fic mio para dar a onocer la linda noticia de que mis padres me levantaron el castigo así que ya podre escribir! Pero solo me dejan 2 horas al día ¬¬ que mal pero con que pueda usar la compu. Espero que les guste y voy diciendo que el epi puede estar algo aburrido, no se ustedes. Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse e tiempo para leer un rato el fic.

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Bleach más que esta rara historia.

-Dialogos-

_-Sueños y pensamientos-_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Raros sentimiento...¿Qué me has hecho?**

_Estaban jugando, riendo mientras uno perseguía al otro. Saltando sobre los charcos de lluvia que habían quedado en la noche pasada. En cada salto, se mostraba un arco iris que se reflejaba en la sonrisa de esa pequeña niña. Sus prendas como su rostro estaban manchadas de lodo y a ella ni siquiera le importaba eso. Estaba disfrutando tanto de su alegría que no le importaba nada, ni siquiera el regaño de su hermana o hermano._

_Al igual que ella, su acompañante estaba manchado pero este más, ya que su traviesa amiga le estuvo aventando varias veces al suelo al igual que bolas de lodo. El era todo un caballero que no se atrevía a corresponderle al ataque, aparte de que por ser hombre tendría un poco más de fuerza y temía hacerle llorar. Esas eran pocas de sus preocupaciones que con los segundos iban desapareciendo ya que ambos estaban sonriendo en felicidad. _

_Apenas los primeros rayos del sol habían salido, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en salir a divertirse un rato. Sin permiso esperando al final un gran sermón junto con un regaño. A quien le importaba eso en este momento, ambos solo querían sentirse todavía niños y vivir de la larga vida que les quedaba por delante._

_Ambos ya exhaustos, se sentaron sobre los columpios de ese hermoso parque._

_-¿Nee…?- le llamó, esperando a que este le prestará un poco de atención._

_-Dime, Kuchiki._

_-¿Qué pasaría con nuestra amistad si…mi familia decidiese mudarse?- fue directo al grano. Este ya se lo esperaba, solo sonrió y se paró del columpio colocándose frente a esta que estaba quiita._

_-Nada- respondió._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- creyó que este ya no la quería. Iba a esperar a que este le respondiera antes de soltar el llanto._

_-Me refiero a sea dónde seas que este, tú siempre serás mí Ohime-sama- dijo, poniéndose de rodillas. Tomó con delicadeza la mano de la pequeña depositando un dulce beso. No sabía si este solo deseaba molestarle, pero sí ese era su cometido, lo había conseguido. Con ese simple acto logró que esta se sonrojara que ni siquiera su pálida piel pudiera ocultarlo._

_-¿O-ohime-sama?- tartamudeo, siguiendo en Shock._

_-Tal y como me escuchaste, tú siempre serás MI princesa Kuchiki- apenas dijo esto, y decidió posar otro beso en ella; pero esta vez en su mejilla. No se lo creía, no se lo imaginaba. Era como un sueño, un sueño del cual ella no deseaba despertar._

_-Kaien-kun, prométeme algo- dijo, parándose de su columpio._

_-Dime, todo lo que desees te lo cumpliré._

_-Cuando seamos grandes y al igual si nos volvemos a ver- hizo una pausa, apretando su blusa tratando de conseguir el valor suficiente. –Prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos como ahora- dijo exaltada, mostrando más sonrojo que antes._

_Este solo pudo reírse ante la petición de esta. Ella se sintió ofendida, este solo se lo había tomando como una broma._

_-No te prometo nada- dijo serio, haciendo que se entristeciera y deseara salir corriendo de ese lugar._

_-Pero…- no dejo que terminará._

_-Te prometo que cuando seamos grandes y tengamos la edad suficiente. ¡Te pediré que seas mi esposa!..._

Quería llorar al recordar eso…todos su recuerdos desde que tiene memoria se le han hecho dolorosos…quería desaparecer de este mundo de una vez por todas…deseaba perder tantos recuerdos para poder reiniciar su vida con nuevos momentos…no sabía si este también era su deseo, pero quería morir para estar a su lado...

Una lágrima rebelde recorrió su mejilla derecha. No pasó mucho antes de que esta se secará con la almohada en la cual estaba recostada. La cama era cómoda, olía muy bien; una esencia un tanto embriagante pero deliciosa…olía como…loción de hombre. Sus pensamientos callaron por un momento. Sabía que ella no había ido a casa, sabía que no estaba en su cama, sabía que…a la última persona que vio fue al chico Kurosaki. Soltó un suspiro, se sentía aliviada al recordar eso. El chico Ichigo no fue tan malo con ella, ya que después de todo este la ayudo e incluso…le salvo la vida o posiblemente otra cosa.

Ya había despertado. Se sentó en la cama, mirando primero hacia la pared. Era una acogedora y bonita habitación, fue su primer pensamiento. La observo por todas partes hasta que su mirada se quedo en un punto fijo. El estaba allí, recargado sobre el respaldo de la silla mirándola. No estaba exactamente mirándola, pero su vista antes estaba fijándose en esta. Ahora Ichigo hacia dormido, ella solo pudo sonreír al verle así.

_-Debe de estar cansado- _pensó _–después de todos los problemas que le di-_ este último le hizo sentir un poco mal. Recordando su primera impresión, la forma en la cual le trató. Aparte, aún recordaba sus palabras cuando le vio llorar…

_-Si vas a llorar hazlo…pero prométeme que será la última vez que lo hagas frente a mí- _mala suerte, ya había roto la promesa. Por culpa de su sueño, sintió como una lágrima se escapaba de su rostro. La rompió por ello, aparte de que esta estaba frente a él. Volvió a suspirar.

Su cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo su espalda. Sentía que le saldría un hernia por estar toda la noche durmiendo en esa forma. Con la espalda encorvada. Vaya, en vez de dormir en su queridísima cama. Hablando de esta, ¿por qué no durmió en ella? Vaya idiota, se dijo entre sueños, ¿Cómo no pudiste dormir en tú cama? Lentamente abrió los ojos. Le pesaban todavía un poco ya que acababa de despertar, ahora sí ya estaba listo para tirarse en cama y no saber del mundo otra vez.

-Vaya, pareces que ya has despertado- una voz femenina dijo, sacándolo de entre sueños.

-¡¿Qué DIABLOS?!- se paró, o intento, pararse de la silla. Al final de este acto lo único que consiguió fue caerse de la silla y golpearse contra su escritorio en la cabeza.

Ante ese golpe, logró recordar todo lo que había pasado. Cuando la conoció, cuando la salvo y cuando la ayudo. Todo lo que pasó para ser exacto.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- dijo, sobándose la cabeza después de dicho golpe.

-Sí, gracias por todo- asintió. Este solo suspiro.

-Qué bueno- dijo parándose.

Rukia le siguió por un momento con la mirada, para al final recordar que se había mojado bajo la lluvia y supuestamente todas pero exclusivamente TODAS sus prendas estarían mojadas. Se sonrojó un poco, mirando su ropa y notando que se las habían cambiado.

-¿Estas preocupada por lo de tu ropa?- se acerco a la puerta, queriendo girar la perilla. Esta asintió otra vez, con una mirada seria.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, mis hermanas hicieron ese trabajo- abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un pequeño cuerpo femenino y un hombre de casi tercera edad.

-Ustedes…- gruño, con una o varias venitas en la frente de enojo.

-¡ICHIGO!- grito el hombre, tratando de darle un golpe al chico. Este lo evadió y le correspondió con una patada en el rostro. Mandándolo a volar.

-¡Oni-chan!- exclamo entre alegría y enojo. Ambas emociones siendo mostradas por un pequeño puchero de su parte.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuzu?- dijo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Dime, ¿Cómo esta mañana nuestra paciente?- se creía todo una doctora.

-Yo que sé, pregúntale a ella- salió del cuarto dejando a la hermana con la menor.

-Bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la silla dónde antes Ichigo se encontraba.

Se sintió rara, siendo cuidada por un tipo idiota y algunos extraños que eran su familia.

-B-bien, gracias por todo- dijo un tanto avergonzada por todo lo que estaba suceidndo.

-¡Qué bien! Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡ohhh!- estaba emocionada- Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Yuzu Kurosaki, hermana menor de Oni-chan.

Si, estaba en lo correcto al suponer que esta personita era familiar del chico. Bien, ahora en adelante debía de comportarse un poco más amable con Ichigo y con toda su familia, el agradecimiento y la amabilidad iban antes que el odio o el rencor.

Su familia era amorosa, al ver como el padre del chico le atacaba significaba algo, y más por la forma en la cual saluda a su hermana y todo. Por un momento, llegó a sentir que su mirada se ponía melancólica y perdía un poco la seriedad. Hablando de familia, ¿Cómo estaría su hermano? ¿Estaría preocupado o enojado por su desaparición? Buena pregunta…

-Yuzu, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- cuestiono.

-Si claro Rukia-chan, todo lo que quieras.

-¿Me puedes permitir tu teléfono para contactar a alguien?

-¿Un familiar?- la ojo violeta asintió.

-De acuerdo, ahorita te lo traigo- le sonrió, saliendo de la habitación.

Ocupaba ver como estaría su hermano, mejor dicho ocupaba reportarse con su hermano antes de que este decidiera llamar a la policía en su búsqueda. Soltó uno de unos tantos suspiros que deseaba sacar en esos momentos.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que la caña regresara a la habitación del chico con el teléfono en la mano.

-Aquí tienes- se lo entrego mostrando una sonrisa. Rukia le correspondió con una sonrisa forzada, no podía sonreír por una pequeña angustia que la opresaba.

La chica comenzó a marcar ciertos números y al terminar se puso la bocina en el oído. Se escuchaba un pequeño ruido, todavía no contestaba nadie. Pasaron cinco segundos, alguien había por fin levantado el teléfono.

_-¿Aló?-_

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Escuchar su voz después de dos días se le hacía algo perturbador.

-Nii-sama

…_...

Estaba en la cocina, bebiendo un gran vaso de agua. No tenía sed, pero la necesitaba. Sentía algo atorado en su garganta, algo casi inexplicable. Aún lo recordaba, como esa mocosa rompía la promesa…llorando otra vez frente a ella. Podría admitirlo, era una niña llorona. Cuando la conoció, parecía alguien fuerte que temía mostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás; pero ahora se dio cuenta de que había perdido ese instinto. ¿Qué sentía en esos momentos?, se cuestionó a si mismo. Sentía un gran enojo en su interior al solo recordar eso…podría ser que, ¿verla llorar le enfurecía? O ¿sentía enojo por qué rompió su pacto? Era un completo idiota otra vez. Ninguna de esas dos opciones tenían sentido alguno. Debía regresar a la habitación para ver como se encontraba y preguntarle si la llevaba a su casa. Eso era lo primordial, sus familiares deberán de estar preocupados por la culpa de esa idiota. No había opción, debía ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

…_...

_-Así son las cosas…-_

-Perdóname Nii-sama.

-_En estos momentos mandaré a Renji ha recogerte, quédate allí hasta entonces_- colgó.

Rukia por igual colgó, ya le había hecho una pequeña explicación y ahora mandaría al chico a que viniera por ella. Ahora al llegar a su casa tendría que darle toda la explicación a su hermano. No pudo en esos momentos ya que la hermana de Ichigo le estaba vigilando.

-¿Está todo bien?- cuestiono. Rukia estaba algo despistada pero después reacciono ante su llamado.

-Sí, perdón.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- esa voz sorprendió a ambas chicas. Ichigo había llegado. Estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta mirando directamente con sus ojos avellana a la chica de ojos violetas.

-Sí…

-¿Vas a querer que te lleve a tú casa o algún pariente vendrá por ti?- dijo en seriedad, llegando a tono enojado. Se quedo rara, algo sorprendida. Ante la pregunta, sintió como si este la estuviese corriendo de su casa, como si ya no quisiera tener su presencia cerca. Siguió con su postura fría, pero con una mirada dolida.

-Descuida- cerro los ojos –le acabo de llamar a mi hermano haber si podría pasar por mí.

No respondió, solo le miro.

_-¿Su hermano vendrá por ella?- _pensó, quejándose mentalmente. Él deseaba llevarla hasta su casa, platicar un rato más con ella; preguntarle la razón de su llorar.

-De acuerdo, descansa un rato más hasta que lleguen- volvió a irse, otra vez en forma enojada.

Rukia creyó por un momento de que el chico era bipolar, se enojaba y se calmaba. Si no era así, parecía también como si en este mundo existieran dos Ichigos. No lo podía entender, pero debía ya dejar en paz su mente como este tema ya que…esta podría ser la última vez que ambos se miran.

-¿Quieres comer algo, Rukia-chan?- pregunto la castaña.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre- dijo lo más cortes posible, pero la chica solo le dio un puchero.

-Si no comes jamás te mejoraras- la tomo de la muñeca y la sacó de la cama –sígueme, la comida ya esta lista- aun así fuese contra su voluntad, le siguió hasta la cocina/comedor sin quejarse más.

..._...

Su otra hermana, Karin, le había hecho el favor de servir la comida que que Yuzu estaba ocupada hablando de quien sabe que cosas con la enana. Seguía igual, con algo en la garganta y con un dolor inmenso y sin razón. Esa mocosa le había causado esto, lo aseguro por la forma en la cual este se estaba comportando. Debía de salir, tomar aire fresco y despejar su mente, antes de llegar a cometer alguna pendejada. Se estaba muriendo por dentro, el desespera miento le estaba volviendo loco.

-Ichi-nii, ¿en qué tanto piensas?- la voz de su hermana le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Se sintió agradecido por ello.

-Nada en especial, ¿por qué?

-La pregunta será porqué…- señalo su plato en la mesa –admira todo el desastre que estas causando- fue casi una burla de su hermana. Este bajo su cabeza para observar, Karin tenía razón al decir que era un desastre. Tenía casi todo el plato lleno y parte de la comida estaba dispersada en la mantel que tenía.

-Descuida, yo ahorita limpio.

Un corto silencio rodeo a los hermanos antes de que Yuzu llegará gritando de felicidad con Rukia.

-Puedes sentarte aquí, junto con Oni-chan- la sentó contra su voluntad otra vez. Se sentó y se quedo callada, con la mirada fija en el colorido mantel.

Había veces que, sin evitarlo, le miraba de reojo. ¿Qué podría pensar de ella? Era enana, plana, quisquillosa, molesta, llorona y muchas otras más cosas; pero había algo que le gustaba. ¿Serían sus ojos? Podría ser, era la primera vez que miraba unos ojos tan brillantes y hermosos en toda su vida. ¿Su pelo? Era corto y negro como el azabache, brillaba con el sol y se movía con el viento. Era lindo por así decirlo. Ichigo se desconocía a sí mismo ahora, pensar mucho en ella le afectaba.

Lo único bueno sería que pronto su hermano vendría por ella y ya no tendría que soportarla más, pero, ¿era eso lo que deseaba?...

-Aquí tienes Rukia-chan, disfruta la comida- llegó Yuzu igual de feliz. Rukia agradeció y comenzó a probar sus alimentos.

No sabía que era, la comida lucia un poco rara. Era un plato con algo de lechuga, pollo, algo de carne y ciertos vegetales. Un platillo original, uno que nunca antes observo. En esos momentos recordó la razón del porqué, a su hermano solo le gustaban los platillos refinados. Todo un Kuchiki o chico rico.

-Y dime Rukia-chan, ¿Cómo fue que tú e Ichi-nii se conocieron?- ambos le miraron, sin saber cómo responderle.

La chica siguió comiendo, como si la pregunta nunca hubiese salido.

-Sí, Yuzu también quiere saber.

-Este…- tampoco el sabía como responder. Se rascó un poco la parte de atrás de su cabeza tratando de pensar en algo creativo y creible.

-Ichigo me encontró desmallada en el lago- se le adelantó la chica. Todos los allí presentes se quedaron callados, incluso Ichigo que estaba a punto de meterse algo de alimento a la boca se le calló como la baba. Las niñas estaban más que asombradas por el pequeño relato que les acababa de contar, quedaron más que sorprendidas.

-¿Eso es verdad, Onii-chan?- el solo asintió sintiendo gran confusión.

-¡WAAAAHH!- Yusu fue directamente a llorar a los brazos de Rukia -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Rukia-chan!- estaba más que preocupada en esos momentos. La peli negra la sostenía en sus brazos mientras que las lágrimas de la castaña mojaban sus pijamas rosas que le habían prestado.

-Calma Yuzu, ya estoy mejor todo gracias a Ichigo.

-…-

-....-

-…- ya no se mencionaban más palabras. Lo único que se escuchaban eran los sonidos de los cubiertos y pequeños sollozos de Yuzu.

-Gracias por la comida.

-Espero que te haya gustado- sonrió un tanto calmada ya.

-Sí, te quedo…- fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Se podría decir que ya sabían quien era, no esperaban a nadie más que a la persona que vendría por la menor.

-Parece que Renji ha llegado- dijo volteando hacia la puerta, siguiendo con la mirada a Karin que iba a abrir.

Abrió la puerta. Un chico de gran melena roja se encontraba frente a ella.

-Hola.

-Buenos días, ¿esta Rukia aquí?

-Este…-

-¡RENJI!-la morena grito desde adentro.

Este por ser un poco más alto que la peli negra pudo ver a su amiga parada junto a una silla, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Rukia!- se metió a la casa y fue a abrazar a su amiga. Esta no pensaba en ello, solo le había saludado porque extrañaba verle, pero aún así correspondió el abrazo.

Ichigo estaba allí, pasmado por la escenita que acababa de ocurrir frente a él. ¿Acaso ellos dos…eran novios? Sentía algo…una cosa, un pequeño dolor en su pecho. Nuevo y extraño sentimiento. No les quito la mirada de encima hasta que ambos se separaron.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- de la sonrisa se paso a una mueca y a un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué acaso no estas preocupado por mí?- grito.

-Oigan…- trato de interrumpir pero fue ignorado.

-¡Me hubiese preocupado más por ti si tu hermano no me hubiera matado por perderte de vista!

Escucho mal o…¿este tipo no era el hermano de Rukia?

-¿podrían hacerme caso?

-Mph…como sea, te cuento llegando a casa.

Ahora si estaba confundido, asustado y algo alterado. Primero, este no es el hermano de Rukia; segundo, viven juntos; y tercera, ¡¿POR QUE ME IGNORAN!

-De acuerdo, eh, perdonen lo sucedido- se disculpo Renji al percatarse de lo que habían hecho –Les agradesco haber cuidado de esta niña y si debemos algo favor de hacérmelo saber.

-Descuida, nos dio gusto tener a la chica Kuchiki en nuestra casa- después de horas había aparecido nuevamente Isshin.

-Gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias- dijo rukia y en parte su comentario se refería a Ichigo –Mañana quizá o en el transcurso del día les traeré la ropa que me prestaron.

-Traerla cuando puedas- sonrió Yuzu.

Ambos chicos fueron dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse.

-Esperamos luego tu visita Rukia-chan.

-Cuando pueda no dudaré en visitarlos.

-¡Cuídate!

-Adiós, Ichigo- así se despidió de él. Cerró la puerta y desapareció.

-Bien niños, ahora que estamos solos ocupo decirles algo- todos le prestaron por primera vez atención a Isshin Kurosaki sin queja alguna.

-Ella es la princesa de la familia noble Kuchiki, así que no se hagan muchas ilusiones no volverla a ver.

_-No se hagan muchas ilusiones de volverla a ver…-_ seguía escuchando la voz de su padre en la mente diciendo esas palabras.

¿Enserio no la volvería a ver?

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. En el episodio hasta el momento llevo 4,051 palabras así que ni idea si eso esta bien con la longitud del capitulo. Espero poder subir pronto ptro epi pero dudo ya que tengo este mes una agenda un tanro ocupada ¬¬ rayos!

Bueno, se acepta cualquier comentario e incluso criticas sobre mi horrible forma de escritura o que debo dejar de escribir XD! Gracias por leer y yo aquí ya me despido.


End file.
